Project Summary/Abstract The University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC), its leadership, and its faculty are driven by a mission to defeat cancer through rapid application of groundbreaking research in cancer education, prevention and treatment. Embedded in the UWCCC's strategic plan are tactics for expanding a modern research platform inclusive of a comprehensive clinical research program with exemplary data management and clinical trial prioritization as well as scientific oversight and leadership. The UWCCC NCTN LAPs multi-disciplinary team remains an integral component of this strategic initiative and collaborates with key faculty to support innovative translational research for next generation clinical trials within the NCI's National Clinical Trials Network. Since 1974, UWCCC faculty have functioned as leaders in the development of the NCI cancer cooperative group program; first within ECOG and then with RTOG, ACOSOG and GOG in the early 2000s. As the NCI and its NCTN transitioned to a centralized infrastructure in 2014, the UWCCC designed a LAPS team of collaborative principal investigators by combining the existing broad scientific leadership from three of the primary cooperative groups (ECOG/ACRIN, NRG and ALLIANCE). This multi-disciplinary approach with leaders from Surgical, Medical, Radiation and Gynecologic Oncology, facilitated an innovative governance structure to provide leadership and oversight in prioritization of Phase II/III clinical trials, timely trial activation and robust accrual as well as the development of junior faculty interested in oncologic clinical research. In the four years since our last grant submission, the UWCCC LAPS team has provided support for the important genomically-directed clinical trials as well as those with a focus on advanced imaging, while strengthening our Cancer Center's infrastructure. This UG1 application seeks support for continuing the NCTN activities within the UWCCC. This partnership remains an important mechanism for providing a diverse population of cancer patients with novel treatment approaches, as well as a means for providing resources and support for existing and new leaders within the NCTN to bring innovative translational projects to Phase II/III clinical trials.